Drilling masts are the vertical structures used to support the drill string while a well is being drilled. Masts are usually rectangular in shape as opposed to the generally pyramidal shape of a derrick. The rectangular shape offers very good stiffness that allows the mast to be moved to a horizontal position for transport. Thus, drilling masts are very common on portable land rigs.
Drilling masts also often have relatively compact footprints, which often limit space available for the vertical storage of pipe. A storage area for vertical pipe is often provided immediately adjacent to the drilling mast. As a stand of drill pipe is removed from the well it is manually guided from the wellbore to the storage area where it is captured at its upper end by a fingerboard and its lower end rests at or near the drill floor. The movement of the drill pipe to the fingerboard is often effectuated by rig personnel pulling or pushing the drill pipe to its proper location. Such movements of large sections of drill pipe can be hazardous to the rig personnel, both near the drilling mast's fingerboard and below at the drill floor.
Thus, there remains a need to develop methods and apparatus for pipe handling and drilling systems, which overcome some of the foregoing difficulties while providing more advantageous overall results. For example, automating pipe handling procedures can eliminate personnel from the drilling mast at the pipe racker and from the drill floor at the setback handler, thereby alleviating safety concerns. Also, removably coupling pipe handling components to the drilling mast can ease constraints on the limited drilling mast footprint.